Hello
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Everyone has a chance to rethink their actions. But is that for the best? Songfic for Evanescence, Hello. B/E B/J
1. Giving you someone to talk to

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, I don't own Hello. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Evanescence owns Hello.**

_Playground school bell rings again,_

I couldn't believe it. In all of my life, I'd never experienced this much sadness. "She wasn't worthy of you, you knew she was never going to choose you over that blood sucker." Who said that? I was alone. No one was around to talk to me.

_Rain clouds come to play again,_

It seemed even darker than usual today. Maybe it was because of my mood, maybe because another innocent life was taken and a new threat was put into the world.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Bella. That filthy blood sucker had changed her. The one I'm sure I loved. She was gone, and a monster had taken her place. "You never imprinted on her Jacob, there's still your girl out there. You wouldn't want that traitor anyway." I swept my head around looking for whoever was speaking but no one was around.

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,_

"I'm not a person Jacob, I'm your common sense. Do you want to start a war? She loves him! She was never going to change for you, and what would happen when you imprinted? Remember what happened between Sam and Leah when Sam imprinted on Emily? Everything would have fallen apart and you know it." The voice said.

"Well what else can I do?" I snarled back. "He killed her. He bit her, breaking the treaty, which means he has to die. The war is on."

"Have you heard yourself? You have to remember one thing Jacob. _She wanted it._ You can't say that you could give her the life she wanted." The voice retorted. "They would have eventually came for her and it wouldn't have been the Cullens who changed her, she might have attacked humans instead."

"But he left her!" I shouted, if anyone had been around at this time, they'd think I was going crazy.

"He left to protect her. He knew the dangers he and his family are, she was doing stupid things to try and hear his voice. Look Jacob, I'm your mind, so I do know the hate you're feeling right now, trust me, but do you really want to hurt her? Could you?" The voice was right. I couldn't hurt Bella, no matter what my how strong my hatred was to her kind. Bella was still Bella.

"Ok, but if they do one more thing out of line, we can't do anything but stop them." I told the voice.

_Hello..._

**A.N.- Ok it's very short for my normal ones but really this isn't supposed to be very long. This is a three part story, nothing more. I was going to have it as a one shot but then I'd be changing POV's three times and I couldn't be doing with that. Review and tell me what you think of my first Songfic ok? I hope you like it I think it's ok.**

**Playlist**

**First verse of Hello by Evanescence**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who's an AMAZING beta reader, she's so cool she's cooler than my prom dress and my new hair cut rolled into one!_


	2. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the song Hello. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Evanescence own Hello**

_If I smile and don't believe,_

It had ended. The three days of my love's torment. I still couldn't believe I had done this. It was the life I had wanted to save her from, but now she was a part of it. One of us. A monster, a demon in the dark. What was worse was knowing that soon there would be one of the biggest wars between vampires and werewolves. From one singular bite of one singular girl, who was in the wrong class at the wrong time, who fell in love with the two creatures a human shouldn't fall in love with, and who chose the more dangerous path to live, and now the war was to begin.

I couldn't say that I didn't love the fact that Bella was going to spend an eternity with me, because I was too selfish to deny myself her. I just wasn't sure if she was taking the right path.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

Sometimes I wondered if this existence was real. If I was just sick in bed in the hospital in Chicago, running a high fever and in some delirium where I was a vampire in the unknown future with my made up perfect mate. But my imagination was never so wild as a human so that could not be true.

My angel's eyes fluttered open.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_

Her gaze set on me. She smiled softly, breathtaking. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I had never felt so whole. I felt whole when I was with her. Whenever I wasn't with her I felt broken, like I wouldn't be whole again even if someone gave the world.

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_

I whispered her name and watched her eyes light up as I smiled. But we both knew that she was different. She had a thirst, a thirst that would need careful attention. She was upset when the scent of human blood called to her, but I pretended not to notice. It reassured her, made her feel like less of a monster. I knew she wasn't a monster, but I hated myself for letting her risk it. If only I could make it different, if I could erase her blood thirst and let us just be together, with nothing in the way...

Around her, I was happy, but I was also upset that she had to experience this existence. And I had done this to her. No tears would ever come to my eyes, but that didn't stop me wondering. Had I done the right thing?

_I don't cry..._

**A.N.- Ok only one more part to go. I like this, it's more about how the characters really think about the situations, or at least how I think they really think. For example, I don't think Jacob is a bad guy, I just think he's jealous, but he knows in the back of his mind that he's doing the right thing, which is why I had him talking to himself. This one is about how even though Edward wants Bella so much, he doesn't want her to be a soulless demon that he believes he is. The next is Bella's POV and I think I'll like it. Review and tell me what you think, do you like it do you loathe it, do you think it's completely OOC. Please tell me!**

**Playlist**

**The second part of Evanescene's song Hello**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who came up with most of the last bit after the fourth song line. YAY!_


	3. All that's left of yesterday

**Disclaimer- Don't own them!**

BPOV

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

It was strange, I'd been a vampire for a matter of hours, with the one I loved. So what was this empty feeling inside of me?

Edward had been nothing but supportive. I hadn't gone hunting yet, the others were packing up their stuff, leaving me with my thoughts.

It was strange, knowing I'd never feel tired anymore, I'd never sleep. Never dream. Never. For the rest of eternity. Was that comforting? Slightly, at least I knew Edward would never hear me talking in my sleep. Was it daunting? Yes. Never to sleep again. No dreams, no rest. But I wanted this. I couldn't change my mind anymore.

But what was that empty feeling inside of me? I realised.

Jacob.

I'd never said goodbye to him. I had just left. My useless heart sank. How could I do that to him? How could I just ignore him? I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked as I headed for the door.

"I won't be gone long." I kissed his cheek. "But I have to do this alone." I ran, not letting him protest. I had to make things up with Jacob.

I got to the border line. Standing on the other side of the line was Sam.

"You shouldn't be here Bella, we should be ripping you up right now." Sam said calmly.

"I want to speak to Jacob." I said simply.

"That's not a good idea." Sam snarled. "You've already hurt him enough."

"I know that and I want to make peace with him." I said calmly. "Look Sam, I know that we're not on terms of friendship anymore, but I do want to speak to Jacob, I swear I'll stay on this side of the border line and I will not cross or do anything irrational. Just please, ten minutes, I just want to talk to him."

Sam sighed. "Fine, but if you step out of line or are trying to ambush him, I'll rip you to shreds myself." He ran off into the distance.

_Hello, I'm still here,_

In a matter of minutes Jake was there. I looked at him. "What do you want Bella? Don't make this harder than it already is."

I closed my eyes. "I wanted to apologise."

He looked at me. "Bella, there's nothing you can do, you're a bloodsucker, there's no going back. You're dead."

"I'm not apologising for getting changed into a vampire, I'm apologising for not saying goodbye." I looked away then looked back. "You know, I still don't understand."

His eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why we can't just be friends." I said simply.

"Because we're enemies." He growled.

"But why? Why should you and I be enemies, we're friends." I knew that if I could, I'd be crying right now. "I'm still here, Jacob, I'm still the same Bella that you knew yesterday, so what if I don't have to breathe, and I don't need to sleep, and I drink blood? I'm still your friend. I'm still the girl you helped all those months ago. I'm all that's left of what you knew."

Jacob looked me straight in the eye. "Leave."

I blinked as I processed what he just said. "I came here to say sorry, I didn't want a fight."

"I don't mean leave the border line, Bella. Leave Forks. You have until sunset to leave. I don't want to hurt you, we won't hunt you, but only if you leave today." Jacob said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Jake. You'll always be my sun."

He smiled slightly. "Go now, Bella. Have a good existence."

I started walking at human pace then turned to look at him. "The girl you imprint on will be very lucky. I hope you have happiness in your life." With that, I took off running, back to my family, to leave. No war. My mind was at peace.

_All that's left of yesterday..._

**A.N.- Ok the final chapter! Yay! Well I think it's yay worthy lol. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Playlist**

**The final part of Evanescence's Hello**

_Thanks to the lexy beta emoTWiLiGHT as usual!_


End file.
